


Science Bros vs Stony

by superchick67



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: and nat would totally ship stony, i will fight you on this, idk guys i'm just really feeling some stark spangled banner right now, pre-AOU, sorry for the title i couldnt think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a passing comment from Natasha.<br/>“Steve and Tony are painfully obvious.” she remarked after the two had left the room to go look for Bruce. Clint, who was lounging on the other side of the couch with his feet in her lap, practically spit out his drink.<br/>“But...” Clint seemed at a loss for words. “Science bros.”<br/>“Stony.”<br/>“Tony and Bruce.”<br/>“Steve and Tony.”<br/>"I don't know, I think Widow's right-"<br/>“Nobody asked you, Falcon!”</p>
<p>In which half of the team argues about the other half's relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros vs Stony

It all started with a passing comment from Natasha.

“Steve and Tony are painfully obvious.” she remarked after the two had left the room to go look for Bruce. Clint, who was lounging on the other side of the couch with his feet in her lap, practically spit out his drink.

“What?!”

Natasha shrugged. “Didn't you see them making moon eyes at each other?”

Thor stopped twirling Mjolnr. “Tony and the Captain are good friends, I believe, but nothing more.”

Clint gestured towards him with the hand holding his almost empty glass. “See, the god agrees with me.”

Sam decided to join the conversation. “I'm kind of around Steve a lot, and he doesn't look at most people the way he looks at Tony.”

“But...” Clint seemed at a loss for words. “Science bros.”

Natasha sat up. “What?”

“Tony and Bruce. They're both way smart, and into science. And each other.”

Nat pushed his feet off of her lap. “That's ridiculous. It's Stony.”

“Stony? That's just stupid.”

“I concur with Hawkeye on his former comment,” Thor agreed. “Common interests make for easier romantic attractions and less fighting.”

“Exactly, have you _seen_ Tony and Steve? They're always fighting!” Natasha pointed out. “Nobody fights that much unless they're together.”

“Science bros.”

“Stony.”

“Tony and Bruce.”

“Steve and Tony.”

“Science boyfriends.”

“Oh, so now you've changed the name? Stony.”

“'Tasha-”

“I don't know, I think Widow's right-”

“Nobody asked you, Falcon!”

“Calm down, Barton. It's not like it really matters.”

“Two teammates in a romantic relationship could affect our camaraderie if things don't end well,” Thor pointed out.

“What about three?” Steve's voice came from the door. The four in the room froze and turned to face him.

“What do you mean, 'what about three'?” Natasha asked warily.

“Three teammates in a romantic relationship.” Bruce had joined Steve at the door.

Tony poked his head in. “And by the way, we've decided on 'Stark Spangled Banner'.” He looked very pleased with himself. Bruce muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “No, _you_ decided on that.”

The rest of the team gaped.

“C'mon guys, I'm hungry.” Tony beckoned the other two down the hall. Natasha caught a glimpse of Steve's neck as he turned.

“Oh my God, is that a _hickey_?”

Steve was out of the doorway before he could even blush.

 


End file.
